1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to landscaping equipment and tools used therewith, and more particularly relates to tools used to drive or transmit driving forces to spikes, stakes and the like.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Landscape timbers are typically being held in place by spikes or the like which employ a protruding head portion to hold down the timber. Nevertheless, a need has arisen for an inexpensive yet aesthetic staking method, and an insertion tool therefor, which is effective to secure the timbers but eliminates the protruding head portion of the stake.